The objective of the proposed project is to continue studying the usefulness of single and combination chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of prostatic carcinoma in conjunction with other participating institutions on a cooperative basis. Currently, CCNU, hydroxyurea and cyclophosphamide are being randomly compared in patients who have failed hormonal therapy. Patients who are ineligible for this study on the basis of prior extensive pelvic radiation are being treated with vincristine, estracyt or combination vincristine and estracyt. As increasing experience is gained with the use of chemotherapeutic agents in this disease, it is believed that this program will lead to the selection of effective chemotherapy for all stages of prostatic carcinoma.